


michael mell is not okay

by Flute_Loops



Series: crack [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flute_Loops/pseuds/Flute_Loops
Summary: what the yeet yoink frick frack paddywhack supercomputer-tic-tac is this





	michael mell is not okay

Michael and Jeremy are in the kitchen.

Michael is making lunch.

Michael grabs Jeremy’s favorite fruit.

Michael begins to slice it.

As Michael finishes halving the fruit, Jeremy tells him that he wanted it whole. 

Now Michael is upset. 

Jeremy tries to calm him down. 

“Don’t worry Michael, everything was fine when it was half of a pear!”

Michael starts to cry.


End file.
